New to Everything
by 2good4evil2evil4u
Summary: Kairi is new. Will she be able to handle all the drama or will she crack under the pressure. SoraxKairi, RikuxOC,and much more
1. New here

**Yes. I am back. And yes this is a KH high school story. Ok, first off this is a Soiri or Kaiora(however it is written). Hope you enjoy. Also this story takes place in Balamb Garden.**

I looked up at the tall brick house. We justed moved from Destiny Island to Balamb Garden, a small town. We being me, Kairi Lowell, a mere 14 year old and my 17 year old sister, Tifa(the readers gasp). Our parents are long dead, so its just me and Tifa. But I don't mine. I have friends. Or had friends, way back in Destiny Island. A beautiful place to live. With beaches and clear skys. Now its just run-down streets and strangers in dark corners. I miss my old school too. Destiny High.

Now I'll be going to Balamb High. Yet one good thing about this is I don't have to wear an uniform(A/N:sry to cut in at the beginning, but I know that at Balamb Garden in FF8 they wore uniforms, but I couldn't do them).

I sighed and looked at the house again. "Are you going to help Kai," asked Tifa, who was carrying a box of dishes. "Um...ya." I picked up a box of my clothes and walked towards the house. But before I got in I looked over at the house next door. It was a dark green and for a second I swear I saw a girl look at me.

"Which room is mine," I cried to Tifa at the top of the stairs. "Just go to your left at the top and its the first door to your right." I followed her instructions to find myself in a light gray room. I put my stuff down at the end of the bed and looked around. There was a bed, a dresser, a closet, hardwood floors and a window. I peered through the window to see the same dark green house. Someone window was across. I couldn't tell who because the window had dark blue curtians in front of it.

"Well this ain't too bad," I whisper to myself. "Come on Kairi, we're going out to eat!"

Me and Tifa went out to dinner, since we weren't unpacked yet. We eat at a small diner.

"So what do you think so far," asked my sister.

"Its nice, but its nothing like home."

She nodded and contiuned to eat. I scanned the place. Not many people were here. I saw mostly adults eating, but a small group of girls were also here. 'This makes sense, since its only Sunday,' I thought to myself, 'I hope I fit in.'

"So are you ready for school?"

"No," I replied.

"Good."

I smiled. My sister is strange, but she is really good at making me smile like now. But I losted it as I looked back over at the girls. 'I hope I can handle this. Its going to be nothing but drama.'

**Sora-Hey! The only people you introduce were Tifa and Kairi.**

**Me-Well it is just the intro and Kairi is the main character.**

**Kairi- Ya! So don't yell at her. **

**Sora-I wasn't. Just pointing out that she only introduce two characters.**

**Me-Sure Sora. Please review and I swear the next chapter will have more character, some clique action and drama, and more. CIAO!**


	2. Let the Drama Begin

**CUL-I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.**

**Sora-Bout time.**

**CUL-Hey don't sass me. I am the authoress. I could make your life hell.**

**Sora-But you love me so much.**

**CUL-well actually my favorite character is Kairi.**

**Kairi-HA!**

**Sorapouts-Really?**

**CUL-Yes. But my fave pairing is Kaiora, so I'll have to tolerate you.**

**Soracrosses armsFine.**

**CUL-Ok this chapter the pricks and the jocks will be introduce.**

**Sora-Finally.**

"Kai, you need to get up," cried my sister from down the hall.

"Ugh...no to tired," I yawned. Today was my first day at Balamb High. I didn't wanna go. Just like I don't want to get out of bed.

"Kairi, we are going to be late."

"So?"

Suddenly I was pulled from me bed.

"Get ready," siad Tifa standing over me.

"Fine," I muttered.

I put on my dark blue jeans with a hole in the knee from where I caught it on last year at Destiny High. I bit my lip thinking how I'll never see Rikku, Paine, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Cloud and Sephiroth again. I missed them, even Sephiroth the perv. 'They were my life and friends,' I thought,'Well Sephiroth wasn't my friend but still.'

I put on a dark green long sleeve shirt and gray sneakers. I ran down stairs, grabbed a banana and was out the door.

"Hey, sis you want a ride?"

I looked over at her silver poshe(spelled right?). 'Over my dead body.'

"Nah, I'll walk."

"Ok."

I looked over at the green house. A bus stopped in front of it and a girl dashed outside and got in. I'm pretty sure it was a girl. She ran so fast.

I contiuned my walk to school. I saw other kids walking too, but none paid any attention to me. I stopped at a huge black building with the words 'WELCOME TO BALAMB HIGH' across the front. I groaned as I looked around.

Everyone was standing or walking or even sitting in groups. 'Not cliques at this school.' DH didn't really have cliques or if it did I nver notice. But with me being the new kid, going here is going to be a pain.

I walked in to the school. The hall was a lighter shade of black, gray really, with silver lockers. I found the Principal Office and knocked.

"Come in," Came a female voice.

I walked in to find myself in a small room. A woman was writing at a desk. She didn't look up as I enter.

"Um...hello are you the principal?"

She looked up at me.

"And who are you?"

"Kairi Lowell. I'm new here."

"Ah, yes Mrs. Lowell. I see that I have another Lowell here too."

"Yes. my sister."

She stood up showing she was taller than she seemed.

"I'm Principal Trepe(yup Quistis)."

**Sora-You are putting a break?**

**CUL-Well your the first one to talk so no, your putting a break.**

**Kairi-Oh, what now!**

**Sora-Kairi! What are you doing?**

**Kairi-Oh, sorry I'm just watching some tv. Whats going on.**

**Sora-CrushedUnderLoved is being mean.**

**CUL-Am not!**

**Sora-Are too!**

**CUL-Am not!**

**Sora-Are too!**

**CUL-AM NOT!!!**

Sora-ARE TOO!!  


**Kairi- WILL YOU TWO STOP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!**

**CUL and Sora-OK.**

She gave me my sheduale and I went off to homeroom...to find no one there. I walked out and saw a group of girls and boys coming my way. And they didn't look happy.

'Great trouble and it ain't even first period.'

They came up to me and pushed me aside.

"Hey watch it," I cried, regretting the words that came out of my mouth.

They frozed then turned around.

"Who are you to tell me to watch it," snapped a black haired girl clad in a light blue dress. I guess she was the leader. Of what? Nop clue.

"Kairi Lowell," I snapped back.

"Oh, your _her_ sister," chucked a red-head.

I guessed I look confused because one of the guy said, " You know Tifa's sister."

I looked at him. He was kind-of short, wih brown hair.

And on cue Tifa stepped out of the crowd. "Kairi."

"Tifa what are you doing with these jerks."

"These people aren't jerks they are my new friends."

A tall guy with long brown hair and a scar across his nose got all up in my face.

"Did you call me a jerk?"

I smiled. "No I called you all jerks, "I replied. I looked at all of them. My eyes stopped on a short brunette. His blue eyes locked with mine. But just for a second. The other brown-haired came over.

He was about to hit me when a blonde kid got in the way.

"Ah look its the loser. Being a hero," Chuckled the brunette.

"Leave her a lone Leon."

The kid grab my hand and pulled me away. I looked back at him. Then I turned to stare at my savoir. He was the same height as me, with blonde spikey hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a white short sleeve shirt, white capris and white converses.

"So who are you," I asked.

"The names Roxas. Got it memorized."

I nodded. "I'm Kairi Lowell."

"Ah, the pricks new victim. Let me tell you about them. The redhead is Aerith, she not so bad. Really queit. The black-haired girl is Riona, the pricks leader. The other girls are Yuna and the new girl..."

"My sister Tifa," I said staring at the ground.

"Ouch. Anyways the guys are the jocks. There is Leon, the one who almost decked you; Seifer the other one with a scar; Zell, who is also tough and doesn't think before he acts with gets him in trouble alot, and the last one is Sora, he is also quiet and doesn't gets into fights."

So the kid name is Sora. He didn't seem voilence. 'Maybe I got a chance.'

And reading my mind, "Also the jocks are off limits. Only the pricks get them."

"So I guess I'm one of you, which would be..." I asked.

"An outcast. Come on meet the rest."

**CUL-So that's for chapter 2.**

**Sora-Aww! But I wanted to see who thee outcasts are.**

**Roxas-That's in the next one.**

**Sora-Oh, is that why its called Meet the Outcasts.**

**CUL-No i just called it that to confused the readers.**

**Sora-Really?**

**Kairi-No you twit. starts hitting him**

**Sorawimpering ABUSE!!!**

**CUL-Well thats for this chapter. TNT. CIAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Meet the Outcasts

**CUL-Its time to meet the outcasts.**

**Sora-Bout time.**

**Kairi-What are you doing? You were already introduce.**

**Sora-I know but I want to know who they are.**

**Kairi-Who who are?**

**Sora-What?**

**CUL-Ok before Sora gets more confused here is the chapter.**

**Sora-and so you people from the government know CrushedUnderLove does not own KH or any of these charcters except Mircle and that she knows that Garnet is not from KH, but is still a FF character and there will be three goths with the outcasts.**

**CUL-thanks Sora.**

**Sora-Just trying to help.**

**CUL-Also I now know how to do a line-break. AWESOME!

* * *

**

"So where are we going," I asked Roxas, who was leading me down many grayish hallways until we came to a smaller hall with bench-type things coming out of the wall.

"This is where we hang out until first period."

I nodded and looked around. They were about seven people standing, leaning, and one person sitting.

Roxas cleared his thoart and everyone, but the girl sitting looked over. A girl with shoulder length brown hair came over. She looked like she could pass for a prick. The girl was wearing a yellow dress that reached her knees. "Hiya Roxas, who's this?" She pointed at me.

"I'm Kairi."

"She's the new girl," said Roxas. The girl's green eyes sparkle. "I'm Selphie Roxas's girlfriend(the readers gasp again)."

"Yup, I found her just in time. Leon was about to welcome her. With his fist."

"Selphie frowned. "You ok?"

I nodded.

"Ok, the guy over there, with brown hair is Tidus." Tidus looked up and his blue eyes scanned me. "Nice to met you."

He stuck out his hand and I shook it. "You too," I said smiling.

Now Roxas pointed over to a black haired girl. "That is Garnet." She looked up from her homework.

"Hi there."

I smiled again. I liked these people so far.

The three in the back aren't outcasts, but goths," said Roxas.

"Fuu, Riku, and Yuffie."

I looked at each as he said their name. Riku had long silver hair that reminded me of Sepiroth, but his is longer. Fuu had purplish blonde hair. Yuffie's hair was short and black. They all wore black which made them satnd out. They all stared at me, but none smiled. So I met everyone execpt for the girl sitting.

I turned to stare at her. The girl had headphones and was reading. Her blond hair hung in her face. I could see a her bangs were orange.

They all turn to see where I was looking. "That is Mircle. Two things you should know about her is that she doesn't talk alot and..."

"I s-stutter," came a soft voice.

I saw that it came from the girl named Mircle.

She blushed. "So...um...why are you guys hanging out with goths," I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well me, Riku, and Sora were best friends along time ago," said Selphie.

"But Sora is a jock."

"Well in 7th grade, and when Riku was in 8th, he's older, Sora became a jock and Riku became a goth. I remained an outcast. We were always outcasts until then."

I nodded. I thought back to Sora and try to image him an outcast, but couldn't.

"And I am pretty sure Roxas told you the rules. Like how the jocks and pricks are off limits," said Tidus.

"Ya you should know."

They all started to laugh. "Tidus likes Yuna," explained Roxas.

"So why don't you go to homeroom?"

"Only goody-two-shoes and social outcasts go to homeroom in the morning," said Yuffie.

"Social outcasts? Aren't most of you guys outcasts?"

"Well there is a different. Social outcasts are the kids with problems. You know retards and people with mental problems. People like Mircle."

Mircle contiuned to read,but she still spoke, "I-I h-have a p-problem with s-struttering. But th-these guys t-took m-me in."

I loked at Mircle. She didn't look like she has trouble talking. But they did seem to be something different about her.

"Mircle takes the bus here even though she lives on Evergreen Ave."

"Hey, I live on that street," I shouted.

"Ya you moved into the old Johnson's house. You live next to Mircle."

I smiled. So thats who I saw this morning. "BRRRRING!" Everyone got up.

"Time for fisrt class. What you got first?"

I looked at my shedulce. "English."

Roxas stopped. "Follow me," he said.

* * *

**CUL-Ok there is that chapter. Alot of discpirtion and dilouge, but still good.**

**Sora-Ya, I liked it.**

**Kairi-My neighbor is Mircle? I thought it was going to be someone else. And great I have English next.**

**CUL-But Sora is in that class.**

**Sora-YA! more me.**

**CUL-Oh, and before I forget, maybe I should tell you everyone's ages. To make it less confusing.**

**Sora-Can we say the ages?**

**CUL-Knock yourselfs out.**

**Kairi-You know my age. I told you before.**

**Sora-14.**

**Riku-15.**

**Tidus-14.**

**Fuu-15.**

**Roxas-14.**

**Selphie-14.**

**Yuffie-14.**

**Tifa-Kairi told you my age.**

**Aerith-16. **

**Seifer-18.**

**Zell-16.**

**Riona-17.**

**Mircle-15. I stood back, so I am a freshman.**

**Leon-18.**

**Yuna-14.**

**CUL-So that's everyone's ages. If i forgot someone, please tell me. Now you should be able to guess what everyone's grade is. Mostly freashman or senoirs. So anyways plz review and see you in the next chapter. CIAO!**


	4. English

**Sora-Hi people. This is the next chapter. Where are main character will get to know CUL's favorite OC, Mircle and not me. Not yet. So please wait. **

**Mircle-Sora, what are you doing?**

**Sora-Telling the readers about the chapter.**

**Mircle-Isn't CUL suppose to be doing this? **

**Sora-No.**

**Kairi-Yes, she is. And where is she?**

**Sora-I killed her.**

**Mircle&Kairi-SORA!**

**Sora-Ok, I didn't kill her. I just knocked her out and threw her into her closet. SO now I get to be the naroater.**

**Mircle-I have three things to say. First you spelled narrator wrong. Two shouldn't Kairi be narratoring since she is the main character, and third that sentence had a lot of the word her in it.**

**Sora-Well even if she doesn't admit it CUL loves me more than Kairi.**

**Kairi-Sure Sora.  
**

**Mircle-Moving on. Like Sora said before Kairi will try to get to know Mircle. Also I see that CUL forgot Garnet's age. Its 14. Now on to the story.**

**Kairi-Oh, and before we move on CrushedUnderLove does not own Kingdom Hearts in any way. Just the games. And Mircle.

* * *

**

Kairi's POV(who's POV did you think it will be?)

I followed Roxas through many halls going this way and that. '_Shit I am not going to be able to find my way around,_' I thought as we turned down another hall.

We stopped at a door. I looked up and saw the number 303. I memorized it. "See ya, Kai"

I turned to Roxas. "What?"

"I have Math. I'll see you later. Most likely in lunch."

I waved as Roxas sprinted down the hall. Then I turned to face the door. I opened it to see everyone else already working.

I slid in the door unnoticed. I looked at the teacher. He had long black hair and had a dark red scarf around his neck. I also saw that he had small glasses that hung low on his nose. He was reading something, but when I enter he looked up.

"Hello. You must be the new girl, Kairi Lowell." I nodded. "I am Vincent Valentine. You may take a seat anywhere," he said with a smile. '_I like this guy. Maybe English be so bad._'

I turned towards the seats. There was five seats in each row and four rows.

In the front was four people I didn't know and in the middle was Garnet. Behind her was Tidus. In the thrid row Sora sat at the end, with Yuna was next to him. A person down from him was Mircle and an empty seat. The last row was Yuffieand Selphie. There was an empty seat next to her too but someone I don't know sat next to it too. I thought about it and took the seat next to Mircle.

"Now Kairi, we have been writing poems and each person already chosen their subjects, "said Mr. Valentine, "So there is only two left. Love or Colors."

"Love," I replied without thinking.

He nodded and went back to his desk. I took out some paper and try to think about the poem, but nothing I thought about made sense. My mind started to go back to all my new friends. I looked at Mircle. She didn't have her cd player or headphones and was concentrating hard on her paper and was writing fast. I knew hardly anything about her. So I decided to start a conversation.

* * *

**CUL-Ouch! My head hurts. Sora you are going to pay... HEY! The chapter already started. SORA!!!**

**Kairi-He went missing.**

**CUL-Well, he's smart because when I find him, I am going to kill him.**

**Kairi-You can't kill Sora.**

**CUL-Why not?**

**Kairi-We need him to finish the rest of the story.**

**CUL-Man. Ok, I won't kill him just yet. But he better show up soon.**

**In another part of my house...**

**Sora-They will never find me.**

**Mircle-Hi Sora.**

**Sora-AAAHHHH! Mircle WTF! Don't do that.**

**Mircle-NEVER!!!!!!Oh, and Sora stop hiding. CUL won't kill you till the end of the story, so you're safe for now. Unless CUL changes her mind. Well back to the story. **

**Sora-Life hates me.

* * *

**

"Hey, Mircle." She didn't look up. "Hey I'm talking to you." Still she kept writing. "So did you ever get lost here before," I whisper asked. Still no response. Maybe if I change the subject. "The goths don't talk, do they?" She startes writing faster. "You don't talk, do you?"

Mircle wrote even faster. I leaned back in my chair. "So are you ingoring me for a reason?"

Finally she stopped and spoke. "W-why are y-you t-talking t-to me?"

"I want to be friends."

"W-why?"

"Well you seem like a likable person and I don't have many friends right now."

She looked a little scared and looked blankly at her paper.

"S-sorry."

I looked at her. "I-I have t-to w-work."

I sighed. Then I looked at my paper. '_Its hopeless. I'm not going to get this done today. Why did I even show up. I could of ran away. Back to Destiny Island. Its only two miles away. I caouls make it. Ya, right. I just have to deal.'_

So since I decided that I would worry about my hopeless poem, I took out my shedulce.

**A.-English**

**B.-Life Skills**

**C.-Geometry**(hah! Smart math people RULE!!!yet geometry sucks. I am in it, so I should know)

**Freshman and Sophmore Lunch**

**D.-History**

**E.-Science**

**F.-Spanish**

I frowned when I saw I would be taking Geometry. It is a Sophmore class and back at Destiny High those taking a class for a higher grade were consider nerds and made fun of. But I also was a little happy. I always was good at school, especialy math. It is one of the things I am better at then Tifa.

Tifa. Thinking back to her, made me think about what happen this morning. How she was a prick. How she didn't defend me at all or even stop Leon from trying to hit me. Roxas had to and he didn't even know me. I hate her. No I don't mean that. She was always the pretty popular one, but after our parents die, Tifa let that slide. She took care of me. But now that we can her, she her old selfish self. Is the pain finally getting to her or is it the pressure from being new her making her this way?

I was thinking about it until the bell rang. I got up and walked to the door...then I got stepped on. Everyone came rushing out the door.

As I got up I saw that the crowd had pulled me into another hall. I was lost.

"Oh shit."

* * *

**Back where Mircle and Sora are hiding...**

**Sora-That was tacky. CUL explained the seating too much, Kairi was OOC, she made Mircle seem emo, I wasn't even mention except for the seating, and the class seemed too boring and rushed.**

**Mricle-Sora, did you just flame CrushedUnderLove's story?**

**Sora-Yes.**

**Mircle-That's it. When this story is over I am going to kill you too. AND I AM NOT EMO!!!! Well, maybe a little bit.**

**To CUL,Kairi, and now Roxas... **

**Kairi-Well that was a little weird and promising. Anyways the next chapter will be filled with Kaiora. **

**Roxas-Ya cuz I bet the readers, even though they so not say it, think that there is too much Roxas/Kairi.**

**Kairi-I agree. They should be more couples too. And maybe you could mention Tifa's old BF.**

**CUL-I'll think about it. So, please review and I hope to see no flames. I have a feeling someone already flamed it. CIAO!!!**


	5. Lost then Found

**CUL-Hey! I got an idea how to kill Sora.**

**Kairi-Really how?**

**CUL-Well I got thee idea from KHKairiNamineFanatic. I am going to burn him.**

**Roxas-Well. That will be painful. How bout you shoot him instead.**

**CUL-No! I am going to burn Sora. Also where is Mircle?**

**Kairi-I don't know. She went to find Sora and now she's missing.**

**Roxas-Maybe Sora killed her.**

**CUL-I don't think so. Oh, well. SO anyways going on to thee story. This will be a chapter filled with Kaiora fluffyness and a more.**

**Roxas-I still think he killed her.**

**Now to Sora and Mircle...**

**Sora-Where is Mircle? She was suppose to spy on CUL and Kairi and she's not back yet.**

**Mircle-Hey Sora.**

**Sora-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mircle-Sora. Chillax. Its only me.**

**Sora-I know. So what happen?**

**Mircle-Well Roxas joined them, CUL is going to burn you, Roxas thinks you killed me, and the rest just think I'm missing.**

**Sora-CUL WNATS TO BURN ME!?!**

**Mricle-um...no.**

**Sora-Great. Well on to the story.

* * *

**

_As I got up I saw that the crowd had pulled me into another hall. I was lost._

_"Oh shit."_

I looked around trying to find my next room, but I remeber I didn't know where it was or where I was for that matter.

"I am going to get into soo much trouble," I said to no one in particular, "Why did I get out of bed this morning?"

"I ask myself the same question too sometimes."

I jumped. "Who said that?"

"I did." I turned to see Sora standing behind me.

I frowned. How much did me hear? Did he hear me talking to myslef? _"This is a great way to impress your crush. Not! I am such a loser. I really shouldn't of got out of bed.'_

I looked at Sora, and found he was smirking at me.

"Do you have a problem," I asked getting a little annoyed and nervous.

She smiled wider. "Nah. I just think its funny that you were talking to yourself." Then he laughed.

"Well i don't find that funny at all," I yelled. He was laughing at me. I was not going to stand for that. "So why are you still in the halls," came Sora.

"Oh. Um...I got lost. Do you know where I can find room 214?"

"So you got Life Skills, eh? Well your dead. Its not a good idea to be late to that class, trust me. I am in it." I smiled. Sora was in anopther one of my classes.

"So why aren't you there?"

Sora smiled again. "Well I guess now to help my classmate. It will be a good excuse. Helping a lost student. So what's your name anyways."

"Kairi. Kairi Lowell," I said with a bit of discomfort.

"Oh ya. Your Tifa's sister. The girl who almost got punched my Leon." I blushed. "Ya. That's me."

"Don't worry about him. He's just an asshole. So Kairi Lowell follow me."

We walked down some hallways and I keeping looking at things, trying to remember where they are so I can find my way. And then for a small moment I looked over at Sora and saw him staring back. I blushed again. "What?"

Sora smiled. "Nothing. Jsut thinking abput how cute you are." Right then my face must of been bright red it would of made a tomato look pale. I turned away so quickly that Sora spoke again. "I say something wrong?"

"N-no."

He looked ahead and I could see out of the corner of my eyes, Sora was smirking again.

_"Oh, why do I keep embarresing myself in front of him. I really am a loser. But I am a little happy he thinks I'm cute. It helps me with getting a chance with him.'_

I continued thinking until I crashed into Sora. I looked up and saw he was standing near a door. "Here we are."

I sighed. We were finally here. We walked through the door and we both bumped into a tall man blocking the way. "Sora your late again," the man cried in a ruff voice, "And who is this? Your accomplies."

"Her name is Kairi and I was helping her find her way to here. She's new."

"Like I care. Next time it happens you both got dention understand? Now that your seats."

"That's the teacher. Coach Cid. He is also the track and feild coach," whispered Sora.

I nodded. Then Sora went to sit with his clique as I spotted mine. I rushed over to sit besides Roxas and Garnet, and in front of Selphie, Yuffie and Riku. "Why did you come in late with him," questioned Roxas rudely.

"I got lost and he offered to help me find my way."

"Well next time say no!" With that Roxas turned to look out the window.

I looked over at Garnet and Selphie. "What's with him?"

Garnet frowned. "Well. You see...How should I put this...Sora is-"

"Roxas's brother," helped Selphie.

I leaned back in my chair. "Roxas is related to Sora? Is that why they look alike?"

"Roxas and Sora are freternal twins," said a bored voice. I looked at Riku. "Really?"

He nodded. "I looked over at Sora chatting with Zell, Leon, Seifer,Yuna, _Tifa_, and Aerith.

"Wow," was all I could get out.

Fuu turned around. "You'll be surprise how many people in different cliques are relative."

"Now class since everyone is here, its time for a project."

Around the class cames "Ah", "Oh man.", "What?" and many sighs.

"Hey! I don't wanna hear any complaints unless you want to do 50 pushups after school"

That shut everyone up. "Ok now that we moved off of business and making money, we are going to work on Families. I will devide everyone into groups of two, three, or fours and each will get a paper with a problem written on it. You will become a family and work on this problem together in this class and afterschool too for a week."

"Do we get to pick our groups,"cried a soft voice. Everyone turned to where it came from. It was from the pricks, but no one knew who.

"No. No you don't I do. Now lets see. Who is going to be in who's group."

"Fuua and Zell." They all got up, unhappily, and went to the back.

"Selphie, Roxas, and Yuna."

Roxas and Selphie smiled "At least its only Yuna,"said Selphie. She was also int he same group as her boyfriend. _"Lucky her.' _

"Leon, Riku, Aerith, and Garnet."

Riku didn't look happy. Not that he ever looked happy.

"Yuffie, Seifer, and Tifa."

And Cid went on. "And lastly Sora and Kairi."

I silently cheered. I was working with Sora. He walked over and sat down.

"Now that your all in your groups i'll give you your problem before we go."

When Cid came over Sora took the slip. I leaned over to read it.

_You and your sister's parent's have died and you must come up with a plan to sruvive. You ahve no home, no food, no money._

"So we're poor, homeless, and orphans. Great," complained Sora.

I laughed and Sora smiled. "I know I'm a comedian."

This made me smile. I think I might survive here.

* * *

**Kairi-Oh. That was so sweet. I like how you didn't make any move on a couple, but more as friends. I think that friends before beign a couple will work great.**

**CUL-I know. I'm a geniuss.**

**Roxas-Won't one know how to spell geinuss.**

**CUL-Maybe.**

**Kairi-So peple review. **

**Now to that darn Sora...**

**Sora-I liked it. CUL made me really sly and kind of cool.**

**Mircle-I am not in it. Oh well. Ha. I like all the groups she made. It is really funny.**

**Sora-Like you?**

**Mircle-HEY!!! Well anyways readers. I'll see you. CIAO!**


	6. Lunch with a Friend and Foe

**CUL:Hey I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. We got a new computer and it took a while.**

**Roxas: Its about time Mariah.**

**CUL:What did you say?**

**Roxas:You heard me!**

**CUL:Don't make me hurt you!**

**Roxas:Like you could hurt me.**

**CUL:Oh ya! (takes out metal bat) I am going to get you Roxas! (chases Roxas with bat)**

**Kairi: Ok, since CUL and Roxas are busy I will say the disclaimer. Mariah in no shape and way owns Kingdom hearts. Yet Mariah does own Mircle. Also there will be no math class for now, everyone has lunch cuz there is not enough pricks and jocks in the 9th and 10th grade, and spanish got changed to wellness.**

* * *

The bell rung just as me and Sora started to work on our project. 

"See you later Kairi," he said with a smile as he walked out the door. I sighed and walked straighted into Yuffie.

She stared at me strangly. "Watch where your going. Someday it will get you into trouble," Yuffie said. It wasn't really a threat, but more of a warning. "Um...ok."

As I walked out the door I realized I had no idea where my next class was. So I spent all of class time looking for it. I almost got into trouble with half of the teachers.

The bell for lunch rang loudly and a stampede of students ran out of their classes. I spotted Roxas, Selphie and Mircle. "Hey guys," I yelled over the crowd. Selphie saw me and dragged Roxas and Mircle over.

"Hiya Kai! How was Geometry?"

"I wouldn't know. I couldn't find it. So where do we have lunch?"

Selphie pulled on my arms. I let her drag me off to the cafertia. knowing I might never find my way there. _"Why does this school have to be so big. Ya it's the only public High School, but still.'_

When we got to the cafertia, I was the only one to get a school lunch. I didn't really know what it is though. I found my friends and poked my lunch. Everyone had brought a bag lunch execpt Yuffie and Garnet who weren't eating. Mircle had her headphones back on too. I scanned the room and saw the Pricks table. I smiled as I spotted Sora. He turned around and saw me and waved. I blushed and looked at my lunch.

I was bored and listen to the conversation around me. Suddenly a large figure appeared behind us-us meaning Mircle. It was Squall.

"Hey Mircle. My mom told me to tell you to come by our house later for some stupid family thing," he said, "Don't be late." The last part he hissed.

I looked at Mircle as he walked away and she looked scared. No one looked that surprise though and I got confused. "What jsut happen?"

"L-leon is m-my cu-cusion."

I was shocked. "Wow." Fuu was right about how many different people are related here. "So do I need to know about any other relatives that anyone has here?"

"No. That pretty much it," answered Roxas. He was eating a sandwich from his lunch and I gave up on trying to figure out what the food was and threw it out.

"No one really eats school food here, just so you know," said Selphie as I sat back down, "We don't trust the food. Next time bring a bag." I smiled and nodded. I was really happy that I found such great friends. Weird and sometime scary friends, but friends none-the-less. I liked Selphie, Roxas, and strangely Mircle the most. Also I count Sora as my friend(and crush) which turned out to be well and not so well. Well cuz I like him and Sora is a fun person to be around, but not well cuz we are from different cliques and some of the pricks scared me like Squall and Riona.

"Hey Kairi," said a vocie from behind me. At once I recongized the voice and felt happy and worried. It was Sora.

"Hi Sora. Um...whatca want?"

He smirked. "Just to ask my favorite bum if she wants to walk home with me?"

"Why are you calling Kairi a bum?"

We both turned to look at Roxas who seemed mad. Sora frowned. "Um...cuz we are bums in our class project," he said a tired tone. Maybe they fought often. I wouldn't know, but it seemed that way.

"Fine. So now that you asked her go."

Sora frowned evenmore(is that possible?) and Roxas stood.

"You know, what is your problem," asked Sora.

"Your my problem!"

"Why don't you just get over it!"

"Why don't you make me. It was all your fault!"

Now I was confused. I looked at me over at my friends, but they all seemed to ingore what was going on.

"It better if you didn't know," came a voice beside me. It was Riku! I nodded and tried to smile. _' I don't remeber Riku next to me. God, what is with this place. Siblings arguing, impossible crushes, and wierd people. Well I guess I have to get over it. Hm...runnung away seems better and better.'_

"Listen guys. Just stop! I don't know what is going on, but I don't care. Just stop it. Sora I would be glad to walk home with you. Meetcha outside the school." I sat back down and Sora nodded and ran off. Roxas slowly sat and glared at me. The others were silent and finish with their lunches.

"Well that was strange," said Riku.

"What was strange," I asked him.

"That they listen to you. I mean Roxas looked like he was going to kill Sora and Sora has higher rank than you, so he didn't need to listen, but they did."

I sighed and left the lunch room. The rest of the day went by fast. Roxas seemed to ingore me and Riku seemed to talk to me more. I felt bad cuz I didn't mean to be so mean to Roxas, but he shouldn't be so mean to his brother and glad that Sora liked me enough to wanna walk home. I thought the day couldn't get better or worse. Boy was I wrong.

* * *

**CUL:Duh Duh Duh! Yup I am leaving you guys on a cliff-a cliffhanger. The next chapter won't go into too much depth of the hatred between the brothers, but it will introdue another character and possibly a new friendship. You will also see a but of RikuOC too. **

**Kairi:That was a pretty good chapter.**

**Roxas:Ya not so bad!**

**CUL:Thx and oh Roxas I just remember that I hate you.**

**Roxas: WHAT!!!!**

**CUL:Ya, so I decided to kill you and Sora.**

**Kairi:Don't you mean instead of.**

**Roxas:Or neither.**

**CUL:No I am goihng to kill both of you.**

**Roxas:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CUL:Fine I won'y kill you (just yet), but I am going to kick you out. So my lovely reader I want you to descide who should take his place. Riku, Selphie or Yuffie. CIAO!!!!!!!**

**Roxas: I'll miss you guys!!!!**

**Kairi:And we might miss you!**


	7. The Walk Home

**CUL: Hye guys! I know it's been a while. Sorry. I have two things to tell you. First-**

**Sora:You lied!**

**CUL:Sora!**

**Sora:-realizing what he did-Please don't hurt me!**

**CUL:I won't hurt you yet. **

**Kairi:-glomps Sora-Sora! Where's Mircle?**

**-Mircle slaunters in-**

**Mircle:Hi guys. What's going on?**

**Kairi:Well nothing much. I'm glad your alive. Roxas said you were dead.**

**Mircle:I'm going to kill him!**

**CUL:I kicked him out, but if you find him then go ahead! Like Sora said before I did lie. The new character won't be hear for a while. Also I have the result of the new host person! Drum roll please!**

**-Drum roll-**

**CUL:It's Riku!**

**-Riku slaunters in-**

**Fangirls:OMG! IT'S RIKU!!**

**Kairi:I'll take care of the fangirls Mariah! XD**

**Riku:Hey guys and I'm glad to be here. CUL does not own KH. She does own Mircle and the right to write freely. Thank you.**

**CUL:I like Riku!

* * *

**

Kairi's PoV

I went through the rest of my classes with smiles from Sora and dirty looks from Roxas. It was confusing. I was happy that Sora was being nice to me, but I didn't want to lose Roxas as a friend. The last bell rang saying that school was over. I walked out into the hall only to be trampled.

"God I am never going to get use to this school."

I limp to my locker and open it. As I got my books out, someone bumped me.

"Watch out."

I turn around to see who whispered 'Watch out', but the crowd of kids was too big and confusing to tell who did it. The person might already be gone or even standing near me.

I finish up at my locker, looking around every five seconds incase some crazy kid came and mulled me. No one of course attacked me, well the pricks did shoot some mean comments my way, but no one tried to kill me.

I got outside and the cool wind felt good against my hot skin. I was so glad to breathe fresh air. I actually threw my arms out and leaned back, embracing the outdoors.

"Feels good, huh?"

I spun around and came face to face with Riku. I mean he was seriuosly an inch away from my face. I didn't blink or flinch, but it did scared me.

"Hi Riku," I said as calmly as I could facing the other way, looking for Sora. Riku walked in front of me and I sighed.

"Are you walking home with someone Kai?"

I smiled. Riku was creeping me out(sorry Riku fangirls! It's all Sora's fault! Kill him!) and I wanted to hurt him, but at that moment Sora decided to show up.

"Hi Kairi!"

I hugged the jock and then blushed as I pulled away. He just grinned and then I saw Mircle standing behind him, staring at Riku.

"Hi Sora. And um...hi Mircle."

She just smiled faintly at me. The girl seemed so shy and cute and Kairi felt like she needed to protecther, but remembering the way she treated her in English, Kairi felt a little mad. Still Mircle had a way to make people feel sorry for her. Maybe that's why she is with Sora. It makes sense.

"H-hi Kai-airi," the blonde stuttered.

Riku glanced over at her and he looked at Sora.

"being charitable Sora," he asked snidely and Sora made a face at him.

"No, Mircle was alone and I decided to walk home with her, as I am a nice person unlike you. Besides she's friends with Kairi and I'm walking with her."

Riku nodded and smirked.

"Well so am I."

I gave Riku a look, but he ignored me. I really didn't like him, but Mircle kept glancing his way. She also looked at Sora a lot too. Could the shy stuttered like both boys? Impossible.

"Well if we're walking, we better get going," I say as I pull Mircle by the arm and drag her down the street. She came without trouble. Sora and Riku following soon after.

It was silent for a while, but it was also loud too. No one was talking vocally, but man were our eyes talking.

Riku and Sora kept glaring at eachother, which made sense. Jock and Goth boy hating eachother was a common thing in high school. Mircle's eyes were focus on Riku the whole time. They never left, except for when Riku looked her way. Then she turned away blushing. I felt sort of relieve that she wasn't staring at Sora. Maybe she was only doing that because she was nervous of what Sora would do to Riku. That made me smile. Sora, beside glaring at Riku, gave me long smiling looks. I blushed at this. My eyes looked at everyone. I was new and I was studying how everyone was reacting. I knew it would come in handy later. I could aviod a conflict.

We reached my house and I hugged goodbye to Sora. I smiled plainly at riku and he gave Sora a cold look that seem to say, 'Kairi's mine, jerk, so you better watch your back!'. He tried to hug me, but I threw my arms around Mircle.

"Bye Mircle."

She laughed quietly and walked across my lawn to her own house, then something unexcepting happen. A large figure appeared at the door and began to yell at Mircle. The poor girl looked upset and nodded. She looked like she was going to cry. The man glared at the three and Kairi felt sick and afriad.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said quickly, wanting to get inside.

Sora nodded. he seemed to want to go too. Riku was not effected by the man and just started to walk off. boy did he creep me out. Even more than the man or even Sepirorth. No wait, not as much as him. At least Riku wasn't a perv, well as far as I know he's not.

Sora waved and ran off. I turned my head slightly to the side and saw Mircle disappear inside her house. I bit my lip in worry for my friend, but that vanish when I heard a voice from inside my house.

"Kairi, we need to talk."

* * *

**CUL:Yup, I'm leaving it off there. Sorry, but I need to. The suspense will keep you readers coming back for more.**

**Sora:That or the funny.**

**Riku:I seem so mean...**

**CUL:Don't worry, that's just for right now. Later you become a much more nicer person. Espically when you fall for Mircle. I can't wait!**

**Sora:This chapter seemed more discripted to me.**

**CUL:Me too Sora. I don't know why. Also I want to ask you once again for your opinion. I want Selphie and Roxas to break it off eventually, and I want Roxas to get someone afterwards. I would pair him with Riku, but I already have Riku with Mircle. So who do **_**you**_** want Roxas to get with. **

**Riku:Have a great day!**

**CUL&Mircle:So much better than Roxas.**


	8. Sisterly Love?

**CUL-Hey no one reviewed last chapter! I feel so unloved.**

**Sora-Oh, get over yourself!**

**-pushes him to the floor-**

**CUL-I still want to know who you want Roxas with. Though it's ok cuz this chapter is Tifa/Kairi based.**

**Kairi-Maybe you should tell them the pairings you want.**

**Mircle-I agree.**

**CUL-Fine. Riku tell them.**

**Riku-Why me?**

**CUL-Cuz I say so!**

**Riku-Ok! They are Kaiora(duh!), Rikle(RikuMircle), Tuna, Tiefer, ****Selxas,**** Clerith, and Zelphie.**

**Mircle-So that leaves Garnet, Squall, Yuffie, Riona, and Hanyer(moves in).**

**CUL-So you can choose two other pairings too. Now to the story.**

**Kairi-Btw if you don't know by now Mariah does not own KH. Just Mircle. That's all.**

**Sora-And just so you know:Vote for Squffie, Roinyer, Garxas.**

**CUL-Shut up Sora!

* * *

**

Kairi walked into the living room where Tifa was waiting. Kairi put her backpack down and waited awkwardly for her sister to talk.

"I can't believe you."

"What do you mean," asked Kairi in a small voice. She didn't want her sister mad at her. She hated it, but Kairi could tell her sister was mad and them fighting was a possibility.

"You hanging out with those losers," she had the nerve to go on. "You're making me look bad. Also I heard that now they are trying to take one of us."

Kairi marveled at the fact Tifa said _'those losers'_, excluding Kairi, but she said _'one of us'_, including herself.

"You."

"What?" Tifa looked confusingly at Kairi. She wasn't excepting that reply.

"You. You should of said '_you losers'_ not _'those losers'_. I'm one of them."

"But you don't have to be."

Kairi now understood what her sister was trying to say. Tifa wanted Kairi to quit being an outcast and become a prick. Kairi couldn't believe her.

"They are my friends. I'm not just going to dump them."

"Oh come now," cried Tifa. "They are such losers. Do you really want to be friends with them?"

Kairi was mad. "Yes I do! At least they're not stuck up!"

Tifa walked closer to Kairi, in a kind way, but Kairi was too mad to let her sister come near.

"First they are not stuck up. Second Sora wants to hang out with us."

Kairi snapped.

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" She picked up her backpack and ran up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door shut and threw her backpack across the room.

'How dare she bring up him,' Kairi thought. 'She knew something was going on between us and use it. I can't forgive her.'

Just then there was a knock at the door. Kairi didn't do anything for a moment, then, sighing, she opened the door.

Tifa smiled nervously at her sister. There was an awkward silence.

"What?"

"I want to say I'm sorry."

Kairi sat down on her bed, croosing her arms.

"I'm listening."

Tifa moved to Kairi's bed and sat down next to her.

"It was unfair of me to use Sora to get you to drop those losers."

Kairi remained silent and Tifa continued.

"It's just that we don't spend a lot of time together anymore. I just thought that by you being accepted as a popular, we could spend more time together like we use to."

Kairi scoffed and repressed a laugh. She couldn't believe the lie her sister justy feed to her. She was luring her into a trap. Trying to trick her. Well news flash, this was one fish that wouldn't be biting. Still Kairi knew she had to lie. She couldn't let Tifa know that she knew Tifa was trying to save her own hide.

"I understand. I accept your apology."

A horn honked and Tifa stood.

"That's Seifer," she said as she walked away. She stopped for a moment and looked at Kairi, warmly. "I'm glad you understand. I love you."

Kairi waited until Tifa was gone before she went downstairs. She turned on the tv, smiling to herself.

'Tifa and her "friends" better watch their backs now. I will get my payback.'

* * *

**Mircle-That seems like such a nice chapter.**

**Sora-Hey, no need to be sarcastic.**

**Mircle-I can if I want to!**

**CUL-Stop arguing! Ahem. So please vote on who you think Roxas should end up with. And the other four too. Or we'll be stuck with Sora's choices.**

**Sora-Hey!**

**CUL-Well that's all. CIAO!**


End file.
